Lips of an Angel
by amazed with life
Summary: I love Imogen, I do. But Clare... she has the lips of an angel.
1. Chapter 1

I was in the living room when my phone went off. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked the caller ID, Clare. "_Why is Clare calling me so late its almost 2:00 AM.?" _I thought. I picked up the phone...

**HONEY WHY YOU CALLING ME SO LATE? ITS KINDA HARD TO TALK RIGHT NOW.**

"Hey Clare, what's goin on? Why are you calin me at 2:00 AM?" I was whispering, Imogen couldn't know I was talking to her. "Why are you whispering?" she asked. I could tell she was crying.

**HONEY WHY YOU CRYING IS EVERYTHINK OKAY? I GOTTA WHISPER CAUSE I CANT BE TOO LOUD.**

"I'm whispering cause I don't want Imogen to wake up." I told her, it was only partly true, the other reason is if Imogen found out she would be pissed.

**WELL MY GIRL'S IN THE NEXT ROOM SOMETIMES I WISH SHE WAS YOU ... I GUESS WE NEVER REALLY MOVED ON.**

"Eli..." she whispered. She sounded just like an angel.

**ITS REALLY GOOD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE SAYING MY NAME IT SOUNDS SO SWEET, COMIN FROM THE LIPS OF AN ANGEL IT MAKES ME WEAK.**

"I miss you Eli, I really really miss you." Hearing those words made me want to go over to her house a kiss her senseless, but I have Imogen now...and she has Jake...

**AND I... NEVER WANNA** **SAY GOODBYE, BUT GIRL YOU MAKE IT HARD TO BE FAITHFUL, WITH THE LIPS OF AN ANGEL.**

"I had a dream, we got back together... we were so happy. Do you ever dream of us?" she asked, I answered "Yes, all the time."

**ITS FUNNY THAT YOU'RE CALLIN ME TONIGHT, AND YES I'VE DREAMT OF YOU TOO.**

"Clare honey, does Jake know you're talking to me?" I asked in a whisper. "No, he doesn't know... do you think Imogen knows?" she asked. "No, I don't think she knows."

**DOES HE KNOW YOU'RE TALKIN TO ME WILL IT START A FIGHT? NO I DONT THINK SHE HAS A CLUE.**

I heard the floorboard squeak and I lowered my voice even more. "Eli I can barely hear you speak up." she said, I answered "I cant Clare, I think Imogen is up."

**WELL MY GIRL'S IN THE NEXT ROOM SOMETIMES I WISH SHE WAS YOU, I GUESS WE NEVER REALLY MOVED ON. ITS REALLY GOOD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE SAYIN MY NAME IT SOUNDS SO SWEET, COMIN FROM THE LIPS OF AN ANGEL IT MAKES ME WEAK.**

"I have to go Clare." I said sadly, "No, don't go. I've missed talking to you." she nearly begged. "I don't want to go Clare, but I have to." I answered. We said "bye" and "I love you" and such and hung up. The next night I couldn't sleep so I went to the living room again. At exactly 2:00 AM my phone lit up. I had an incoming call, I didn't even look at who was calling this time, I just answered. "Hey honey..."

**HONEY WHY YOU CALLIN ME SO LATE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO A FUE PEOPLE WANTED ME TO CONTINUE THIS... SO I DID. I HONESTLY DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE THIS SO DEPRESSING, IT JUST KINDA CAME OUT THAT WAY. BECAUSE TOMORROW IS THE ONE YEAR ANIVERSY OF MY DADS DEATH. SO THATS BASICALLY WHY I MADE THIS CHAPTER LIKE THIS... ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY. ITS BASED OFF THE SONG **_YOU CAN LET GO NOW DADDY, BY Crystal Shawanda. __**I strongly suggest you listen to the song while reading this.**_

I was laying in bed when I felt my phone vibrating, I looked at the Caller ID, "Clare, what are you doing calling me this late?" she sniffled a little bit, she was crying which immediately made me feel like an ass for snapping at her. "E-Eli can you m-meat me somewhere?" she asked, I didn't even hesitate. "Yeah baby, of course. What's wrong?" I asked, she hiccupped a little, "I'll explain when we see each other." she answered, "Okay. Where do you want to meat up?" I asked, she hesitated for a moment, "How about our special bench?" she asked unsure, "Okay, do you want me to pick you up?" I questioned, "No, I-I'll just walk." she answered then hiccupped again. "Okay I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I was already out of bed writing a note to Imogen about how I had to leave early for work or some shit like that, I don't really remember what I wrote, I just know it was a bullshit lie, that she would believe. Which made me feel worse. But I can't stand it when Clare cries. I would rather jump off a bridge into to shark invested water, or get trampled by an elephant, or... you get the point.

* * *

Cpov

I was sitting on the bench waiting for Eli when I heard someone call my name. I looked up, but the person was blurry, I was still crying. Then I heard Eli say my name again, "Clare, are you okay?" I started crying even more but I managed to get the words out, "My dad has cancer." he didn't say anything, he just sat down and held me, "The doctors say he has had for two whole years but they never found it, they say it had time to spread, its all over his body, he has two weeks." he held me tighter, saying nothing just listening, letting me talk out my pain. "And now all I can think about is the time when I rode my first bike and wouldn't let him help, I wasn't trying to be mean... it was just I felt freedom for the first time. I told him he could let go, that I was a big girl, it makes me feel horrible."

**WIND BLOWING ON MY FACE SIDWALK FLYING BENEATH MY BIKE A FIVE YEAR OLDS FIRST TASTE OF WHAT FREEDOMS REALLY LIKE, HE WAS RUNNIN RIGHT BESIDE ME HIS HAND HOLDING ON THE SEAT, I TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND HOLLERED AS I HEADED FOR THE STREAT, "YOU CAN LET GO NO DADDY, YOU CAN LET GO, OH I THINK IM READY TO DO THIS ON MY OWN, ITS STILL A LITTLE BIT SCARY, BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW, I'LL BE OK NOW DADDY, YOU CAN LET GO.**

" Or the day I married Jake, I told him the same thing. I didn't even think about how he might not be here one day. I was selfish." Eli still said nothing, just sat there holding me, crying.

**I WAS STANDING AT THE ALTER BETWEEN THE TWO LOVES OF MY LIFE, TO ONE I'D BEEN A DAUGHTER, TO ONE I SOON WOULD BE A WIFE. WHEN THE PREACHER ASKED "WHO GIVE THIS WOMEN?" DADDYS EYES FILLED UP WITH TEARS, HE KEPT HOLDING TIGHTLY TO MY ARM UNTIL I WHISPERED IN HIS EAR, "YOU CAN LET GO NOW DADDY, YOU CAN LET GO, OH I THINK IM READY TO DO THIS ON MY OWN, IT STILL FEELS A LITTLE BIT SCARY, BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW... I'LL BE OK NOW DADDY, YOU CAN LET GO.**

Eli held me as I cried more than I ever have before. I cried until I was all drained out. Then Eli picked me up and took me to Morty, and drove me home, he then picked me up once more and carried me to my room and layed me down where I fell asleep almost instantly, I vaugly remember feeling Eli take my shoes off and my socks, then my blue jean pants and replacing them with some of my sleeping shorts, but I was too out of it to remember if he had or not.

* * *

Two Weeks l8r Still Cpov

I was going to the hospital when Eli called, "Hey, I'm at the hospital, your mom is wondering where you are." he said, I rolled my eyes, today was not a good day for me. "I would tell you to tell her I'm twenty-six and she shouldn't worry about where I am all the time, but she would probably get super pissed, so just tell her I'm on my way." I answered, he laughed, I short tense laugh. "Okay, will do." he answered then hung up. I got there twenty minutes later, I saw my mom with tears in her eyes "He's waiting for you." was all she said, so I walked in the room.

**IT WAS KILLING ME TO SEE THE STRONGEST MAN I EVER KNEW, WAISTIN AWAY TO NOTHIN IN THAT HOSPITAL ROOM, "YOU KNOW HE'S ONLY HANGING ON FOR YOU" THATS WHAT THE NIGHT NURSE SAID, MY VOICE AND HEART WHERE BREAKING AS I CRAWLED UP IN HIS BED AND SAID**

He looked worse than I had ever seen him look, I remembered a conversation I had with a nurse a few days ago, that's what made make this decision. No going back now. "Daddy, you can let go." I whispered

**"YOU CAN LET GO NOW DADDY, YOU CAN LET GO, YOUR LITTLE GIRL IS READY TO DO THIS ON MY OWN, ITS GONNA BE A LITTLE BIT SCARY BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW, I'LL BE OK NOW DADDY YOU CAN LET GO. YOU CAN LET GO."**

* * *

**I KNOW ITS DEPRESSING, BUT I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was laying in bed next to Imogen, wishing I could get over Clare, it had been a few months since her dad died, and we've talked maybe once or twice, but I never stop thinking about her, but I always tell myself I don't think about her, maybe if I say it enough it will come true.

**YOU NEVER CROSS MY MIND AT ALL THATS WHAT I TELL MYSELF**

Sometimes I wish we were still together, but I know we dated... we ended, and she's better off with Jake.

**WHAT WE HAD HAS COME AND GONE YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITH SOMEONE ELSE**

I hate seeing her with him, I wish she was with me, but I know its for the best that she's with Jake.

**ITS FOR THE BEST I KNOW IT IS**

But sometimes I see her with Jake and I cant control the wave of jealousy that washes over me.

**BUT I SEE YOU SOMETIMES**

I try to hide my feelings, she doesn't need to know I'm still hung up on her.

**I TYR TO HIDE WHAT I FEEL INSIDE**

But sometimes I turn around and they're just kinda there, I cant miss them.

**I TURN AROUND YOU'RE WITH HIM NOW**

I know Clare is beautiful, and she's a great catch, but I just can figure out why I cant get over her.

**I JUST CANT FIGURE IT OUT**

Sometimes I want to run up to her, grab her shoulder and shake her while screaming, "Why are you so hard to forget!?"

**TELL ME WHY YOU'RE SO HARD TO FORGET DONT REMIND ME IM NOT OVER IT**

I tell myself I'm over her. I lie to myself, I cant face the truth. I'm not over Clare at all.

**TELL ME WHY I CANT SEEM TO FACE THE TRUTH IM JUST A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU**

Whenever I go somewhere we went together, I cant help but remember, aren't memories supposed to go away, and whenever I think about her I feel like my heart is breaking all over again.

**MEMORIES ARE SUPPOSED TO FADE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HEART**

Sometimes I shake my head when I think of her, like it will make the thoughts go away or something.

**SHAKE IT OFF LET IT GO**

Sometimes when I was with Clare, I wondered how bad it would hurt if we broke up, never imagined it would hurt like this though.

**DIDNT THINK I'D BE THIS HARD**

I thought it was puppy love or something, I should be moving on. But I'm not, guess its not puppy love. Guess its the real thing.

**SHOULD BE STRONG MOVING ON**

Sometimes I said things that I didn't mean, like "I'm sorry I led you on." or "If not me who?" I regret everything.

**MAYBE I REGRET EVERYTHING I SAID, NO WAY TO TAKE IT ALL BACK**

I'm not over Clare, and I never will be.

**I'M JUST A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

The reason I haven't talked to Eli is because I still missed my dad so much, I missed the way he'd say, "Come here Angel, daddy has something to tell you."

**YOU USED TO CALL ME YOUR ANGEL, SAID I WAS SENT STRAIGHT DOWN FROM HEAVEN**

Or when I would cry, he'd hold me close, and his strength would help me fight on.

**YOU'D HOLD ME CLOSE IN YOUR ARMS, I LOVED THE WAY YOU FELT SO STRONG**

Or when he would have to go to work, I would get so sad, I never wanted him to go.

**I NEVER WANTED YOU TO LEAVE, I WANTED YOU TO STAY HERE HOLDIN ME**

I missed everything about him, his laugh, his smile...

**I MISS YOU, I MISS YOUR SMILE**

I still cry sometimes, but not nearly as much as when it just happened.

**AND I STILL SHED A TEAR EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE**

It's so different now, everything has changed.

**AND EVEN THOUGH ITS DIFFERENT NOW**

He's still with me, I know he is.

**YOUR STILL HERE SOMEHOW**

Whenever I think about him my heart hurts.

**MY HEART WONT LET YOU GO**

I also remember sometimes, when I was a little kid, I would wake up in the middle of the night, and he would be up and he's say, "Come here my dreamer, tell me, what's your dream?"

**YOU USED TO CALL ME YOUR DREAMER**

I would always say the same thing, "To be an author daddy." and he'd smile and say, "Well, then that's what your gonna be." and guess what, he was right.

**AND NOW IM LIVING OUT MY DREAM**

I had just published my first book a few weeks ago, I wish he was here to see it.

**OH HOW I WISH YOU COULD SEE, EVERYTHING THATS HAPPENIN FOR ME**

I keep reliving old memories...

**IM THINKIN BACK ON THE PAST**

But every time I do, I realize how long he's been gone. Time is going by way too fast.

**ITS TRUE THAT TIME IS FLYIN BY TOO FAST**

I know he's in Heaven and I know its better there than here on Earth.

**I KNOW YOUR IN A BETTER PLACE, YEAH**

All I want is to be able to see his face and not be looking at a picture.

**BUT I WISH I COULD SEE YOUR FACE, OH**

I know he's where he's supposed to be, even though the fact that where he needs to be isn't with me hurts.

**I KNOW YOUR WHERE YOU NEED TO BE, EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT HERE WITH ME**

I just miss him.

**I MISS YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was calling Eli late at night again, this was becoming a bad habit that I seriously need to break. Eli and I are like a story, but I have a feeling that its coming to an end. "Hello?" I heard Eli ask, I took an intake of breath, Eli's sleepy voice is incredibly sexy. "Clare, is this you?" and so is the fact that he knows who I am just by the sound of my breathing. That may sound weird, but you would understand if it was you. "Eli, we're like a story aren't we?" I asked, "Clare, what are you talking about?" he asked confused, "I used to think one day I'd tell the story of us..."

**I USED TO THINK ONE DAY I'D TELL THE STORY OF US, HOW WE MET AND SPARKS FLEW INSTANTLY**

"Remember how everyone always said we were lucky because we found who we were looking for so soon?" I questioned

**AND PEOPLE WOULD SAY THEIR THE LUCKY ONES**

"And then when we broke up... I didn't know what to do at all, I always knew I would sit by you... I never had to think about stuff like that, until we broke up..."

**I USED TO KNOW MY PLACE WAS A SPOT NEXT TO YOU, NOW IM SEARCHING THE ROOM FOR AN EMPHTY SEAT**

"I thought of us like a fairytale, but back then I didn't know what page or chapter you were on in the story..."

**CAUSE LATELY I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT PAGE YOUR ON**

I know I'm not giving Eli a chance to answer any of my questions or anything I'm saying, but I need to get this out. He could talk when I was done. "Then it got to the point where we weren't even talking, all because of a complication named Fitz."

**OH A SIMPLE COMPLICATION, MISCOMMUNICATIONS LEAD TO FALLOUT**

"I had so many secrets that I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't even tell me anything, You had too many walls up..."

**SO MANY THINGS THAT I WISH I KNEW, SO MANY WALLS UP I CANT BREAK THROUGH**

"And we would be at the same party or something and we wouldn't talk, I would just be standing in the corner, away from everyone."

**NOW I'M STANDING ALONE IN A CROUDED ROOM, AND WE'RE NOT SPEAKING**

"I would always wonder if its making you as sad as me when that happened."

**AND IM DYING TO KNOW, IS IT KILLING YOU LIKE ITS KILLING ME, YEAH**

"After we broke up I never knew what to say to you, that's why I never talked to you..."

**AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY, SINCE THIS TWIST OF FATE WHEN IT ALL BROKE DOWN, NOW THE STORY OF US LOOKS A LOT LIKE A TREGEDY NOW**

"And I told and told myself I was done with you, that I was ready to start a new chapter in my life."

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"Then whenever I saw you, when I was dating Jake, I would mess with my clothes and try to look like I was actually doing something, and if you saw me and we where in the halls you would turn around and go the long way to your class."

**HOW'D WE END UP THIS WAY? SEE ME NERVOUSLY PULLING AT MY CLOTHES AND TRYING TO LOOK BUSY, AND YOUR DOING YOUR BEST TO AVOID ME**

"And you know, I probably will tell the story of us, but its not gonna be the love story I thought it would be."

**IM STARTING TO THINK ONE DAY I'LL TELL THE STORY OF US, HOW I WAS LOSING MY MIND WHEN I SAW YOU HERE**

"But you would just walk on by like it was nothing. Like I was nothing."

**BUT YOU HELD YOUR PRIDE LIKE YOU CHOULD HAVE HELD ME**

"And I was so scared to talk to you because... because I was scared of us ending."

**OH, IM SCARED TO SEE THE ENDING, WHY ARE WE PRETENDING THIS IS NOTHING?**

"I always wanted to tell you that I missed you, but how was I supposed to say that? The silence was horrible. I would have rather been in a screaming match with you, that to be just not talking."

**I'D TELL YOU I MISS YOU BUT I DONT KNOW HOW, I'VE NEVER HEARD SILENCE QUITE THIS LOUD**

"And we were both acting like we could, honestly, care less about what happened to the other."

**THIS IS LOOKING LIKE A CONTEST, OF WHO COULD ACT LIKE THEY CARE LESS I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN YOU WERE ON MY SIDE**

"And when we were at Adam and Drew's party and you said I had to be all in, but it turns out you where the one that wasn't "all in" why would you cheat on me like that Eli? I know we were fighting, but I would have stopped if you would have."

**THE BATTLES IN YOUR HANDS NOW, BUT I WOULD LAY MY ARMOR DOWN IF YOU TOLD ME YOU'D RATHER LOVE THAN FIGHT, SO MANY THINGS THAT YOU WISH I KNEW, BUT THE STORY OF US MIGHT BE ENDING SOON**

"Then I broke up with you, you hurt me too bad Eli."

**AND THE STORY OF US LOOKS A LOT LIKE A TRAGEDY NOW. THE END.**

I took a deep breath, I said all of that without a break for air, I needed to get it off my chest, he didn't say anything for a moment, but then he spoke, "Meet me somewhere, anywhere! I NEED to see you." he had THAT tone of voice, hid bedroom voice. How the fuck did he get turned on by that? I wondered, whatever, I realize now that... I just cant resist Eli's bedroom voice...

* * *

SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

I had Clare pushed up against the wall of a motel room, we had met up and talked about some stuff that we really needed to talk about, and somewhere between ,eating ice cream and getting here, had my lips met hers, I tried to remember how this had happened... but when Clare started moving down my body, I realized that situations are irrelevant now.

* * *

haha, who's exited for the next chapter? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Cpov**

I was going to meet Eli at "our" bench. When I got there he had that look in his eye. That look he had one day, back in high school, when I accidently spilled water on a white shirt I was wearing that day, I had chosen to wear a new black and red lace bra that I had bought the day before, he couldn't take his eyes off my chest until it dried, and even then I caught him looking a few times. We were walking out of the ice cream shop when it happened, he had pulled me into an ally and pushed me up against the ally wall, his mouth connected with mine, making me gasp, he took that chance and thrust his tongue in my mouth, it started playing with mine, begging it to play with his, when I started to wrestle with him for dominance he moaned and pushed me harder against the ally wall, I stopped us. "Eli, not that I don't absolutely love what we're doing, but we cant do it here." I said, he backed up and looked around, and there was a grungy old motel right across the street. "How bout there?" ha asked pointing to the motel, not really the place I would choose to make love, but it will do, I guess. I nodded, he smiled and grabbed my arm and dragged me across the street.

* * *

**Epov**

As soon as we paid for the motel room for a night we hurried into the room, I had Clare pushed up against the wall of a motel room, we had met up and talked about some stuff that we really needed to talk about, and somewhere between ,eating ice cream and getting here, had my lips met hers, I tried to remember how this had happened... but when Clare started moving down my body, I realized that situations are irrelevant now.

**SITUATIONS ARE IRRELEVANT NOW**

"You like it when I tease you don't you?" I asked in a tone of voice that I KNOW will make Clare melt.

**SHE LOVES THE WAY THAT I TEASE, I LOVE THAT WAY THAT SHE BREATHES**

Clare started to touch my cock, while I teased her nipples threw her shirt.

**I TOUCHED HER OOH, SHE TOUCHED MY AHH, IT WAS THE CRAZIEST THING**

"I hate you so much right now." I said, she answered "I hate you- ohh! to. So much."

**I LOVE THE GIRLS WHO HATE TO LOVE BECAUSE THEIR JUST LIKE ME **

I wasn't touching her where she wanted me to touch her, I knew, she's just so fun to tease. She grabbed my hand and ran up her thigh, and stopped right were she wanted my hand to be. "Touch me... here Eli." she said, and I mean, how the hell am I supposed to say no to that!?

**A CERTAIN GIRL SHE TOOK MY HAND AND RAN UP HER THIGH SHE LICKED HER LIPS, AND PULLED MY HAIR I FALL IN LOVE FOR THE NIGHT**

"God damn it Clare! You know what that does to me!" she just doesn't know how to behave.

**SHE CANT BEHAVE, AND IM JUST A SLAVE, DONT WORRY I'LL BE GONE WHEN THE MORNING COMES**

"What are we doing Eli?" Clare asked, and I knew what she meant, we were both married. "I mean what if they find out?" she asked, I answered "We'll lie." and before she could ask another question I kissed her.

**DARLING WHAT IS GOING ON? HONESTLY THAT NEVER HAPPEND, LYING IS YOUR FAVORITE PASSION**

I hated, absolutely hated, sleeping with Imogen. Its just that I have to stop from moaning Clare's name, because that's who I pretend I'm with. It's so frustrating.

**THE FRUSTRATION, LITTLE REGULAR THING, I HATE THE GIRLS WHO LOVE TO HATE CAUSE THEIR JUST LIKE ME**

She took her hand and started rubbing my cock threw my jeans, she KNOWS I hate this. LITTLE FUCKING TEASE.

**A CERTAIN GIRL SHE TOOK HER HAND AND PUT IT IN MY LAP, ITS WAY TOO FULL, SHE SAID ONCE YOU HAVE ME YOU'LL ALWAYS COME BACK.**

She kissed me and I completely forgot what I was about to do to her for revenge for teasing me. "I hate you." she said, "I love you too." I said smirking,

**I KNOW YOU LOVE TO INSIST, AND ALL IT TAKES IS A KISS, AND YOU JUST LOVE TO HATE ME**

This time I kissed her, and she immediately started tugging on my hair making my breathing start coming harder and faster.

**I KISSED YOUR LIPS, YOU PULLED MY HAIR IT WAS THE CRAZIEST THING, I LOVE THE GIRLS WHO LOVE TO HATE, (BREATHING HARD X4)**

When I stopped she looked confused, "Why are we stopping?" she questioned, I laughed, "We're not going to have sex for the first time in years in a old motel, I'm gonna make it special." I answered. She just smiled.

* * *

you can think eliandclareinlove for this chapter, because I actually got the idea for it while talking to her... so yeah. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Cpov**

I don't really think it's a good idea for me and Eli to be seeing each other behind Imogen and Jake's backs. Every time Eli calls me to meet up, I go with the intention of telling him that, but when I see his face... I completely forget what I was going to say.

**FACE TO FACE, AND HEART TO HEART**

When we see each other we get so close... as in kissing close (because that's what we do...) but we feel so far apart, because we never say "I love you" or anything.

**WERE SO CLOSE YET SO FAR APART**

When we get that close I cant even look at him, he loves Imogen... I don't even know how this happened.

**I CLOSE MY EYES, I LOOK AWAY**

And it hurts, because I say "I love you" every time we see each other... he never say it back.

**THATS JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT OKAY**

Sometimes I wonder if what were doing is worth it, if there's no love involved... why are we even doing this? I just gotta keep on wishing he'll say the words. If he never does... that'll will hurt the worst. Just gotta stay strong until he does.

**BUT I HOLD ON, I STAY STRONG, WONDERING IF WE STILL BELONG**

They way he looks at me... I know he loves me... I just wish he would say it.

**WILL HE EVER SAY THE WORDS HE'S FEELING? (1)**

He has so many walls up, I can't break through but I know what he's feeling.

**REACH DOWN UNDERNEATH IT, TEAR DOWN ALL THE WALLS**

I will be with him... if he says he loves me, if he doesn't... no happy ending for us.

**WILL WE EVER HAVE A HAPPY ENDING?**

He's just pretending that he doesn't care, I know it's not true.

**OR WILL HE FOREVER ONLY BE PRETENDING**

Sometimes I fantasize about me and him together...

**HOW LONG DO I FANTASIZE...**

It's easier than accepting the reality... that we're not really together.

**MAKE BELIEVE THAT ITS STILL ALIVE**

I wonder if he loves Imogen more... maybe I'm not good enough any more.

**IMAGINE THAT I AM GOOD ENOUGH**

Sometimes I wish I could choose who I love. It would be so much easier if I could.

**AND WE CANCHOOSE THE ONES WE LOVE**

I've kept his secrets... and he's kept mine.

**KEEPING SECRETS SAFE**

And when we hug, he holds onto me like it's the last time he will ever see me.

**EVERY MOVE WE MAKE, FEELS LIKE NO ONES LETTING GO**

It really is sad... because I honestly don't know if he loves me or not. I say I do... but honestly, I don't have a clue.

**AND ITS SUCH A SHAME CAUSE IF YOU FEEL THE SAME, HOW AM I SUPPOSSED TO KNOW?**

I just wish he would... just stop... Pretending.

**PRETENDING**

* * *

**(1) I KNOW I CHANGED SOME OF THE LYRICS, THE STORY WOULDNT HAVE MADE SENNSE IF I HADNT. **

**please review! :P**


End file.
